1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile devices, and more particularly, to a social information management method and system that provides user services with a variety of types and a higher level of reliability, by sharing social information and using the shared social information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices have been widely used because they can be easily carried and provide various types of functions as well as a voice call function. Mobile devices operate in a variety of input modes to provide user functions. For example, conventional mobile devices are equipped with touch screens with touch panels and display units. When users select or execute an image or icon displayed on the display unit by touching the touch panel, the mobile device creates a touch event according to the user's touch, and controls the corresponding application program to provide a user function.
Conventional mobile devices can also provide Internet services, so that the user can access information via the Internet. For example, when conventional mobile devices allow for the installation of Internet-based messenger application programs, it can support the messenger functions that users could use in real-time anytime and anywhere. In addition, conventional mobile devices can also allow the users to use a service related to the purchase of articles of commerce, for example, searching for reviews regarding an article of commerce and purchasing it. However, conventional Internet-based service systems receive information with indiscreetness; that is, information from various sources may be received, including unreliable sources of information, and thus the users have difficulty choosing the proper information. For example, when users chose improper information from indiscreet information regarding an article of commerce or a service to purchase and then choose to complete the purchase, they may have complaints after purchase regarding the article or service, and they may further lose or fail to receive the article or service, and may lose their time spent to obtain the article or service.